1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to determining a compression manner for a packet header based upon relay travel.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
A relay can be used in transmission of information between the base station and the mobile device. A base station can have a number of different relays that function to assist in information transmission. For instance, when the base station transmits information to the mobile device, a relay can be employed to keep integrity of the information such that there is not information loss through travelling over a relatively long distance.
In some configurations, more than one relay can be employed to assist in information transmission. A packet of information for transfer can incorporate a header that includes destination information. To save space, compression techniques can be used on the packet header, such that the destination information is compressed—to evaluate the destination information, the header is decompressed. Thus, at each relay stop, the header can be decompressed, evaluated, recompressed, and then transferred to another relay or destination. This can become a resource intensive process and relatively time consuming since decompression occurs at each relay stop.